Baby Reid
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Title says all. Spencer and Abby have some great news to share. But will DiNozzo get in the way and ruin the night? Fourth in my R and A series. Please read and review


Author's Note: Fourth installment of my R and A Series. If you hadn't read the third one yet, look in just the Criminal Minds stories. It's not marked as a crossover, since it mainly deals with the BAU team, but has Abby. I suggest reading it first, so that your not lost. If you have already read it, enjoy.

* * *

Both NCIS and BAU teams were standing the Reid/Scuito apartment. Both teams were both clueless as to why a dual meeting was called. The last time they had all been together was when Reid had proposed to Abby. After that the teams had formed a mutual friendship.

When it came to Reid, NCIS treated him like one of their own even though they gave him thirty-six hours of hell prior to the engagement.

When it came to Abby, the BAU treated her like she was part of their family even though they didn't know about her until Reid had proposed to her.

Now two months into their engagement they had both teams gathered together again.

"What is going on," Ziva asked looking at Morgan.

"No idea, but it's probably got to something to do with their wedding," Morgan suggested.

No sooner had he said it, were Abby and Reid trying to get everyone's attention.

Once everyone was looking at the couple, Abby started talking, "Thank you guys for coming. You all are probably wondering why you're here. Well your questions will be answered right now."

Abby paused for dramatic effect.

Both teams stared at her waiting for to get to the point and not leave them in suspense.

"A month ago, I found out that I was pregnant," Abby said finally, but paused again to let the news sink in.

A minute passed in silence. Then suddenly there was a loud squeal came from the back of the room. Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at Garcia.

"What," Garcia asked innocently.

"As Abby was saying," Reid said getting everyone's attention again. "Just because we told you doesn't mean you can start a betting pool on the baby's name, weight, and birth date."

Everyone in the room groaned that their one chance at a betting pool had been taken away.

"But," Abby stated. "We will you let do a betting pool on the sex of the baby as long as fifteen percent of that money goes to getting the baby clothes and diapers."

Everyone murmured an agreement.

"Wait. Hold on," Ziva said getting everyone's attention. "How could you have been pregnant a month ago? Dr. Reid was in the hospital a month ago."

"Actually Ziva, I've been pregnant for two months. I only found out a month ago," Abby explained. "I told Spencer about it while he was in the hospital."

"Why did we not find out then, also," Ziva asked.

"Well getting Spencer better came first and we had things to discuss before telling you all," Abby explained.

"Ziva, lay off on the questions for a while so we can enjoy the rest off the night without worry," Ducky said looking at Ziva from the corner of his eye

Ziva just sighed and nodded saying, "Okay, Ducky, I will hold all questions."

* * *

An hour after mingling and accepting congratulations, Abby spotted Ziva sitting at the kitchen table by herself.

"Hey Ziva," Abby said sitting across from her. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"How come it took you so long for you to tell us," Ziva asked.

"Well everything that happened to Spencer came first," Abby replied.

"Is it not tradition that once you find out you tell all your friends and family the same day," Ziva asked.

"It probably was like three hundred years ago in some random country, but not in present day America," Abby stated.

"Well Garcia certainly seems to be excited," Ziva said changing the subject.

"Yeah, Spencer once told me that when JJ had her son, Garcia went shopping like crazy, looking for the most expensive clothes and toys all over DC," Abby replied with a small laugh.

"Well if you have a girl, she will probably go even crazier," Ziva pointed out.

"Then I hope I'm having a boy," Abby stated.

"Do you think he or she will be a genius like Dr. Reid," Ziva asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Abby replied. "I probably wouldn't be able to handle the brain power."

Just then a loud crash came from the living room.

Abby and Ziva rushed in to the living room and saw Tony on the ground.

"What happened," Abby asked.

"Tony started taunting Reid, about how once the baby is here, he'll leave you and move on. Reid started to leave the room, but Tony grabbed his arm and tried to stop him," McGee started.

"And when Spence couldn't pull away, Morgan stepped in, to help him, once he was free, Morgan pushed DiNozzo and he fell backwards and knocked the flower vase over as he fell," JJ finished.

Tony sat up groggily, rubbing the back of his head, looking around the room and asked, "What are you all looking at?"

Abby walked over to Tony angrily and said, "I thought you had accepted Spencer. Apparently I thought wrong. Now, go home and think about what you said to Spencer."

"Huh," Tony replied.

Abby turned her head and looked at Morgan and said, "You drive him home, Derek. Don't give him any hints on what happen. If he thinks hard enough, he'll remember."

Once the two were gone, no one really stayed any longer. The only one who stayed behind was Gibbs.

"You don't have to stay behind and help," Abby said when she saw Gibbs cleaning up the rest of the broken flower vase.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Gibbs replied. "I'm sorry your happy night turned sour."

Gibbs pulled Abby into a fatherly hug and gave a small kiss on the cheek.

"You better hope Spencer didn't see that," Abby teased pulling away. "And my night wasn't ruined. I know Tony will be sorry and will be begging for forgiveness for a long time."

"Look, I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened that week Spencer was at NCIS-," Gibbs started say but was cut off.

"You were just trying to protect from getting hurt," Abby interrupted. "You have no reason to apologize. Besides if you did, you'd be breaking Gibbs' Rule Number Six."

Just then Spencer walked back into the living room and saw that Gibbs was still here.

"I thought you left with the others," Spencer said looking at Gibbs.

"I just helping clean up the rest of the broken vase," Gibbs replied.

Spencer nodded then walked into the kitchen.

"Is he still mad at me," Gibbs asked looking at Abby.

"No, he's forgiven you already. He's probably just upset about what Tony said," Abby replied.

"Well I better get going," Gibbs said. "I have a basement to clean."

* * *

At work the next day, Tony followed Abby around all day, apologizing every five minutes.

Abby was right, not forgiving him yet was going to be fun and sweet revenge for saying all the wrong things.


End file.
